1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diglyceride-containing fat composition, excellent in oxidation stability, flavor, appearance and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Diglycerides can be oxidized by heating or storage for a long period of time, similar to triglycerides. Fat compositions for improving the oxidation stability of diglycerides, have been known. For example, a liquid general-purpose fat composition is reported in which ascorbyl palmitate and tocopherol are added to a fat composition containing diglycerides in a high proportion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 176181/1998) and an edible fat composition in which an antioxidant extracted from a natural product such as green tea is incorporated into diglycerides (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 96992/1992).
However, the oxidation stability of the above-described fat compositions has been sufficient for household edible fats, but not always sufficient for institutional fats used under severe conditions. When the amounts of ascorbyl palmitate, tocopherol and the like are increased in order to further improve the oxidation stability of the above fat compositions, there has arisen a problem, the flavor and appearance of the fat compositions are deteriorated by the flavor and color tone of these substances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a diglyceride-containing fat composition which is excellent in oxidation stability and also excellent in flavor and appearance